Blog użytkownika:Szczerbatek123kocham/W ciągłym strachu
Prolog Wyspa Berk. Niby osada, jak każda inna ,ale ta jedna skrywała pewną tajemnice. Hej jestem Czkawka. Choć bym chciał nie jestem normalnym wikingiem. Mam dwadzieścia lat, a już sieje postrach wokół całej wyspy. Dlaczego? A więc co miesiąc, w każdą pełnie zamieniam się w bestie. A dokładniej dzikiego smoka ,nad którym nie panuje. Mieszkańcy często chcieli Mnie wygnać lub zabić, ale wódz ,a zarazem Mój ojciec, nie pozwala na to. Ponoć Mnie kocha, ale i tak się Mnie boi. Nie wolno Mnie denerwować, a jak jest pełnia ,wszyscy się chowają lub uciekają na drugi koniec wyspy. Jesteście pewnie ciekawi, że skoro wikingowie zabijają smoki ,to dlaczego boją się Mnie. A to dlatego, że po przemianie jestem Nocną Furią. Ojciec nie raz próbował to poskromić, nawet wzywał jakiś pediatrów czy jakiś innych ludzi, aby nauczył się poskromić bestie, ale który przypłynął, ten zginął. Niestety. Wszyscy stracili już nadzieje, że kiedyś będę normalny, z resztą ja też, lecz pewnego dnia wszystko się zmieniło. I jak się na razie podoba? Zaraz wrzuam nexta... A i jeszcze coś, jak jest pogrubiona czcionka to znaczy, że mówią po smoczemu, ok? A i jest jeszcze konkurs na okładkę strony. Może być to rysunek lub jakieś zdięcia. Nagroda to dedykt i coś jeszcze, a teraz posłuchajcie nexta... ''Rozdział 1'' Taa, jutro pełnia. Ojciec właśnie poszedł powiadomić wszystkich, gdzie spotykają się jutro wieczorem, mama poszła przygotować nocleg po drugiej stronie wyspy dla dzieci i matek, a ja siedziałem smutny w swoim pokoju. To przeze Mnie mają takie przesrane życie, ale ja też je mam. Choć nie chce, podczas tych Moich przemian zabijam z 1-2 osoby, a potem słucham ,jak mogłem to zrobić i w ogóle. Ja naprawdę nad tym nie panuje, w ciele smoka, to nie ja. Zachowuje się wtedy jak prawdziwa Nocna Furia, której cień widziałem tylko raz. Pomyślałem, że pójdę pobiegać, to jedyna rzecz, która Mnie uspakaja. Podczas przemiany wyglądam jakoś tak, tylko, że mam bardziej szmaragdowe oczy: Gdy dobiegłem (jako człowiek oczywiście) nad Krucze Urwisko, uklęknąłem przy stawiku i przemyłem twarz z potu. Jednak ,gdy przetarłem oczy, ujrzałem przed sobą cień. Chyba smoka. Odwróciłem głowę i ujrzałem czarnego jak noc smoka, w którego się przemieniam co miesiąc. Ty, posłuchaj, jak chcesz Mnie już koniecznie zabić, to poczekaj do jutrzejszego zejścia księżyca. Wtedy będzie bardziej fer- powiedziałem czując lekki lęk. Nie no oczywiście! Przecież jestem Nocną Furią, maszyną do zabijania, "Uwaga ludzie, zabije nas, wiać gdzie pieprz rośnie" '''-powiedział to z taką irytacją w głosie Aha. No ciekawe. Czyli jak rozumiem nie chcesz Mnie zabić? '''Nie dubku! -powiedział z gniewem Ej, tylko nie dubku! To ty Mnie rozumiesz?- '''zapytał zaskoczony gad No jak widać ,to tak. A i jak chcesz przeżyć to lepiej stąd uciekaj, bo jutro będzie tu piekło. '''Dlaczego? Bo może ty nie zabijasz wikingów i nawet tego nie chcesz, ale ja nad tym nie panuje. Co miesiąc w nocy, zamieniam się w Twój gatunek i rozwalam wszystko i wszystkich którzy staną Mi na drodzę. A to dziwne, kiedyś był taki chłopak z tym samym problemem co ty. Wszyscy się go bali, a to go jeszcze bardziej drażniło. I co się z nim stało? -zapytałem z nutką nadzieji. Nie wiem dokładnie, ale wiem ,że nie żyje. Aha, toś Mnie pocieszył. U Mnie nie ma nikogo takiego, kto się Mnie nie boi, nawet właśni rodzice. Nawet jak jestem w ludzkiej postaci! Ja się Ciebie nie boje. No jak poznasz Moją drugą stronę ,to zmienisz zdanie. Nie sądze. Straszna to była Czerwona Śmierć, ale dzięki Alfie już po Niej. Dzięki. A tak w ogóle nazywam się Czkawka. Szczerbatek, miło poznać. Ale i tak jak chcesz przeżyć, to uciekaj. Jak znajdą Cię moi, to może się dla Ciebie źle skączyć. rbatek> E tak. Chce zobaczyć jutrzejszą zadymę. Oboje zachichotaliśmy. Potem jeszcze chwile pogadaliśmy, po czym udałem się do wioski. Wszyscy na Mój widok zaczeli uciekać, a ja spokojnie poszedłem do swojego pokoju i zasnąłem. A o to i next. Nie jest za długi, ale mam nadzieje ,że się spodoba. A i przepraszam za błędy. Obudziłem się bardzo wcześnie. Słońce nawet jeszcze nie wzeszło, więc postanowiłem dla uspokojenia pobiegać. Dziś pełnia, trochę się denerwóję. Pobiegałem trochę po wiosce, trochę przy klifach, aż w końcu dobiegłem nad Krucze Urwisko. Zsunąłe się z kamiennej ścianki i obejrzałem czy jest tu jeszcze Szczerbatek. W pewnym momencie stanąłem i poczułem ciepłem powietrze na karku. Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem Szczerbatka. Czyli nie odleciałeś. A no nie. Wierz lub nie, ale chce Ci pomóc. W nocy, byłem w Smoczym Sanktuarium i dowiedziałem się od takiego bardzo mądrego smoka ,dużo ciekawych rzeczy. A mianowicie jakich? Nie ważne. Przynajmniej wiem co mam robić. Dobry z Ciebie przyjaciel. A z resztą ja też wiem parę ciekawych rzeczy o smokach. No to co wiesz? A to! I wtedy momentalnie zacząłem drapać smoka po głowie i grzbiecie. Smok zaczął bardzo głośno mruczeć i łasić się. Podrapałem go tak jeszcze z dziesięć minut i wróciłem do domu. Ojciec już w panice, zaczął uciekać z matką z domu do miejsca w którym się chowają. Smutno Mi było z tego powodu. Wyszedłem jeszcze za próg drzwi o rozejrzałem wokół wioski. Nikogo już tam nie było, tylko ja. Zauważyłem jeszcze tylko jakąś małą dziewczynę z matką. Z miłym uśmiechem jej pomachałem, ale matka dziecka ,gdy to zobaczyła, mocno chwyciła małą za rękę i uciekły. Wszedłem do środka zdenerwowany, raz porządnie uderzyłem w stół od jadalni, a ten się załamał. Moje żył zaczeły robić się czarne (tak jak w wolfblood, podczas przemiany w wilki), wziąłem głęboki wdech i wydech i tak jeszcze parę razy. Żyły zaczeły znikać, a ja czułem się już lepiej. Zjadłem niedokończone śniadanie przez rodziców i czekałem na to co ma nadejść. Rozdział 2 Patrząc na słońce jest już około dwudziestej. Czyli jeszcze parę minut i się zacznie. Wyszedłem na dwór, aby się przewietrzyć. Może jak się uspokoje ,to ta moja druga strona będzie spokojniejsza. Usiadłem na górce, blisko domu i patrzyłem na ocean z którego lada chwila wyłoni się księżcyc. Strasznie się tego bałem, a co jeśli zabiję rodziców, a co jak w ogóle kogoś znów skrzywdze. To przeze Mnie mają takie przesrane życie, mówiąc szczerze to powinienen skoczyć z klifu i się zabić lub odpłynąć gdzieś daleko i nie wracać. Dla wszystkich by było prościej i lepiej. Czułem wtedy taką złość, smutek i żał. Zasłoniłem sobie twarz rękoma i starałem nie płakać, ale nagle w usłyszałem szelest w krzakach. Może to ktoś z wioski czeka, aż się przemienie i zaatakuje (powodzonka życze XD). Ale jednak się myliłem. Podszedłem powoli do krzaków ,a z nich jak szalony wyskozył wesoły Szczerbatek. Ooo, jeszcze się nie przemieniłeś? '''-powiedział ze smutkiem i nutką rozczarowania Nieee-powiedziałem przeciągając "e" z zastanowieniem -a tak w ogóle co ty tu robisz?! '''No chce Ci pomóc! Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego. -powiedziałem z nadzieją na odpowiedź. No bo kiedyś miałem przyjaciela, tylko człowieka, takiego narmalnego- powiedzial z ironią- no i on się Mną zajmował i tresował. Byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi pod słońcem. Jednak pewnego dnia, gdy jego wioska się o tym dowiedziała, zabiła go, a ja Mu nie pomogłem. Jego krzyki z bólu i smutku śnią Mi się co noc i to tylko dla tego, że bałem się polecieć do wioski. '-powiedział, w oczach zbierało Mu się na łzy. '<'Czkawka> I co ja mam do tego? 'Że drugi raz tego błędu nie popełnie i pomogę Ci. Bo najlepsi przyjaciele Sobię pomagają i... Nagle zaczeła bardzo boleć Mnie głowa, kończyny, brzuch , wszytko. Popatrzyłem na ocean, o nie księżyc. Poczułem jeszcze chwile wielki ból, a potem tylko ciemność. Perspektywa Szczerbatka Czkawka, aż konał z bólu. Jego oczy nie były już okrągłe jak przedtem tylko wąskie jak igły. Szczerze to zacząłem się trochę bać, ale nie mogę uciec. Przez to może zginąć i to znów będzie Moja wina. Zobaczyłem, jak człe ciało Czkawki zarasta granatowymi łuskami, pomiędzy łopatkami wyrastają skrzydła , a niżej długi ogon z parą lotek. W końcu jego ciało zaczeło nabierać nowy kształt ,a kończyny skróciły się ,a palce zamieniły na szpony. Po jakiejś minucie Czkawka stał się całkowicie smokiem. Patrzyła w Moją stronę, tymi strzasznymi oczami i po chwili wzbił się w powietrze. Zaczął wysadzać budynki, katapulty i inne rzeczy które zostały zbudowane w wiosce. Krążył nad Nią jak jakiś upiór. Przyznaje sam się bałem, ale po chwili otsząsnąłem się z szoku i poleciałem za Nim. Zatrzymałem go i wisząc w powietrzu, starałem się do Niego dotrzeć. Czkawka? Czego ode Mnie chcesz i skąd wiesz jak się nazywam?! -powiedział z gniewem Chce Ci pomóc. '''mówił spokojnym głosem '''Jak w rozwalaniu wioski to zapraszam, Ci głupi wikingowie znów się gdzieś pochowali. Co? Nie, posłuchaj wiem, że teraz gadam z kimś innym, ale proszę Czkawka wróć do Mnie. No przecież tu jestem. -powiedział ze zdziwieniam Nie, ja chce swojego starego Czkawke. Posłuchaj, dlaczego rozwalasz tą wioskę, co Ci ludzie Ci zawinili? Nie znoszą Mnie! Nie nawidzą Mnie i starają się Mnie zabić! Onie nie chcą Cię zabić, a gdyby chcieli to już by to zrobili. Uciekają po to, aby nie zrobić Tobie i sobie krzywdy. Kłamiesz! Pewnie szykują teraz jakąś płapkę na Mnie! Nie! Jak myślisz ,dlaczego nikogo tutaj nie ma. Przecież to wikingowie "walka ze smokami to ryzyko zawodowe" dla Nich. Jednak z Tobą nie walczą, chodź podobno Cię nienawidzą. No bo nie nawidzą! Przecież to ludzie! A ty to co!? Twoi rodzcie Cię kochają, dlatego całe życie Cię bronią! Sam Mi o tym mówiłeś! Co? Ja nie jestem człowiekiem. -powiedział już spokojniej, jakby zaczął sobie przypominać. Jego oczy zaczeły się ruszać, tak jakby próbowały się powiększyć. J'esteś. Co miesiąc gdy księżyc jest w pełni zamieniasz się w dziką bestie, którą nie jesteś'. To dla czego Mnie nie nawidzą i się boją?-mówił to już z takim smutkiem, a jego oczy już nie były takie wąskie , tylko już trochę szersze. Kochają Cię, a to że boją , musisz sam ich przekonać. Gdyby jakaś bestia co miesiąc atakowała Mój dom i starała się zabić Mnie lub innych to też bym się bał. To dlaczego tu ze Mną jesteś? -mówił z takim żalem i smutkiem ' Bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i chce ,aby Mój stary Czkawka do Mnie wrócił.' -powiedziałem to z uśmiechem na twarzy. Wtedy zaczął kręcić głową, po chwili trzepania ją otworzył mordkę ze schowanymi zębami i swoje wielkie gały. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego i wesoło zaryczałem. Perspektywa Czkawki Odzyskałem w końcu świadomoć, a jest nadal noc. Zauważyłem te piękne zielone ślipia Szczerbatka i odwzajemniłem uśmiech. Nagle spostrzegłem ,że sam unosze się w powietrzu. Popatrzyłem na siebie i zobaczyłem siebie w ciele smoka. Byłem trochę zaskoczony, ale w końcu odkryłem jak wygladam jako Nocna Furia. Ale to jest super uczucie! -'''krzyknąłem z rodości '''Super jest to, że udało Mi się przekonać takiego uparciucha jak ty! ' ' Dziękuje. Nie to ja dziękuje, że Mnie nie zabiłeś, bo jednak trochę się bałem. Ha ha ha, bardzo śmieszne, no dobra, to skoro umiem już to gówno kontrolować, to można powiedzieć wszystkim ,że mogą spokojnie wracać do domów. Tylko nie wiem gdzie oni mogą być, nigdy nie zdradzili Mi swojej kryjówki. To użyj smoczego węchu. Napewno ich wytropisz. Spróbuje. Zacząłem węszyć trochę w powietrzu, ale nic tam nie czułem, więc wylądowałem na placu i tam dopiero złapałem trop. Poprosiłem Szczerbatka, aby poszedł ze Mną i po długim namawianiu udało się go przekonać. Przeszliśmy przez las i doszliśmy do jakiejś kotlinki. Siedzili w jakiejś wielkiej i szerokiej szczelinie przestraszeni. Pomyślałem ,aby zrobić im kawał. Poprosiłem Szczerbatka, aby zwęrzył sobie oczy, ja zrobiłem to samo. Potem wzbiłem się w powietrze, tak aby tamci nie zauważyli i gad został w krzakach. Po chwili wylądowałem na przeciw ich, a oni ,aż podkoczyli ze strachu. Ryknąłem ,tylko nie głośno Szczerbatkowi, że może wyjść. Tamci jak zobaczyli drugą NF, to tak zbledli ,że o mało nerwy Mi nie póściłu i zacząłbym się śmiać. Nagle ojciec powiedział, przerażonym głosem. No super, czyli znalazł sobie kolegę. No to po Nas. Zacząłem przygotowywać plazmę do wystrzału. Wszyscy już zamkneli oczy, aby na to nie patrzeć, a ja momentalnie przekręciłem łeb i wystrzeliłem pocisk w niebo. To było takie ładne. Wtedy Ci którzy czekali na śmierć, otworzyli oczy i spojrzeli jak już ze słodkimi ,dużymi ,maślanymi oczami siedzę na swoim smoczym zadzie i wpatruje się w nich. Szczerbatek stał za Mną i jeszcze się chichotał po smoczemu z ich bladych min. Wikingowie nie wiedzili co robić, więc im pomogłem i podszedłem do matki. Na początku włożyłem pod jej rękę swój łeb i domagał się pieszczot, ale ona nie zakupała, więc przyszpiliłem ją do ziemi i zacząłem lizać. Wtedy już chyba wszyscy zrozumieli, ze nie zrobię im krzywdy (brawo! XD) i podszedł do Mnie ojciec. Nic nie rozumiem. Czyli nauczyłeś się to kontrolować? Ale jak? Wiedząc ,że Mnie nie zrozumie , puściłem mamę i poszedłem do Szczerbatka i popchnąłem go w ich stronę. Biedak nie wiedział co robić. Czyli to on Ci pomógł? Pokiwałem łbem na tak po czym wskazałem na wyjście. Chciałem w ten sposób pokazać, że mogą iść do domów. A nie możesz zamienić się z powrotem w człowieka? Pokiwałem łbem na nie, po czym zacząłem wyciągać na zewnąrz wikingów. Niektórzy, to jeszcze byli bladzi jak ściana (czyt. Sączysmark), ale ich też Mi się udało. Pomyślałem, że skoro tylko ja mogę posmakować tego przyjemnego uczucia lotu, to wsadziłem ojca i matkę na swój grzbiet i podrzuciłem ich ze Szczerbatkiem pod Nasz dom. Po paru minutach wszyscy już zjawili się w wiosce i cieszyli nowym rekordem małych strat. Ja natomiast usiadłem z rodzicami przy klifie i razem staraliśmy się rozmawiać. Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć o czym rozmawiała ta wesoła rodzinaka, wpadnijcie wieczorem, a się dowiecie. Narka. Leżałem pomiędzy ojcem, patrzącym w powoli zachodzący już księżyc , któremu zwisały nogi z klifu, a matką trzymającą rękę na mojej głowie i przytolonej do Mnie. Chyba zasneła, ale nie jestem pewnien. Cieszyłem się w głębi serca, że po tylu latach nauczyłem się kontrolować drzemiącego we Mnie smoka. Szczerbatek bawił się z dziećmi w wieku 7-9 lat. Rodzice, nie byli do tego zupełnie przekonani, ale pozwali dziecią na zabawe. Ojciec co jakiś czas zadawał nowe pytanie, a ja odpowiadałem na kiwnięcia głową. A skoro umiesz kontrolować tego smoka w sobie, to będziesz też umiał w dzień i nie tylko w pełnie zmieniać się w smoka? Wzruszyłem ramionami, dając tym znam, że nie wiem. A ta druga Nocna Furia. Co z Nią zrobimy? Zrobiłem maślane oczka, starając się pokazać ojcu, aby Szczerbatek mógł zostać z nami. Moje źrenice były coraz większe i większe, a ojciec nadal nie wiedział o co Mi chodzi. To powiesz w końcu o co Ci chodzi, cz będziesz powiększał te źrenice na maxa? Wzdychnąłem, wiedząc, że tak nic nie wzdziałam. Zacząłem myśleć jak pokazać ojcu prośbe, a tak zwane adoptowanie Szczerbatka. Nagle zauważyłem, że księżyc ju za jakąś minute zejdzie z nieba i znów będę człowiekiem. Zobaczyłem ,czy mama na pewno śpi, ale on tylko leżała, opierając się o Mnie. Łbem popchnąłem jej głowę, dając tym znak, że chce wstać. W przeciwieńtwie do ojca, wiedziała o co chodzi i zabrała głowę i rękę ze Mnie, po czym wstałem i podszedłem na chwile do Szczerbatka. Księżyc, zaraz zejdzie. I co nie cieszysz się? Nie no ciesze, tylko mam do Ciebie sprawę. Czy jak dogadam się z ojcem, to chciałbyś zostać w wiosce. ''' '''A co jak ktoś ,będzie chciał Mnie skrzywdzić? To ja już załatwie. Zapomniałeś kto przed Tobą stoi, postrach wysp i wikingów. Już nie taki postrach, przecież teraz się kontrolujesz. ' Tak, ale postraszyć też zawsze mogę.' Obydwoje zachichotaliśmy. ' A więc chcesz tu z Nami zamieszkać? Po tym co dla Mnie zrobiłeś, chociaz tak mogę się odwdzieczyć.' ' No niech Ci będzie. Ale obiecaj, że co rano będziemy razem latać.' ' A mniej więcej o której? '-zapytałem z lekkim zmartwieniem ' Punkt 4 rano.' Myślałem, że Mi się ręcę załamią. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i... ' Czego się nie robi dla przyjaciół. Zgoda' ' '''Po tych słowach, zacząłem przemieniać się w człowieka. Zobaczyłem ,że księżyca już nie ma na niebie. Szczerbatek, szczęśliwie popatrzył na Mnie, a ja na niego. Gdy wszystkie łuski znikneły, wyprostowałem się i rozciągnąłem mięśnie, po czym z dziwną miną popatrzyłem na Szczerbatka. Co... Co się stało? -zapytałem takim lekko zaspanym głosem '''Nic nie pamiętasz?!' Kim ty jesteś i dlaczego Cię rozumiem? -zapytałem już żywiej, ale nadal byłem nieprzytomny. O nie Czkawka! Błagam ,przypomnij Sobie. To ja Szczerbatek, pomogłem Ci opanować smoczą stronę!-w jego oczach zaczeły zbierać się łzy -'Czkawka, proszę!.' Zacząłem się chichotać, po czym padłem na ziemie i zwijałem się z bólu brzucha, wywołany przez gwałtowny śmiech. Wszyscy otrząsneli się z szoku, który wywołałem mówiąc ,że nic nie pamiętam i też zaczeli się śmiać, a Szczerbatek patrzył na Mnie z fachniętą Miną. I co? Wielka dzidzia strzela Mi tu focha. Tak, tak, oczywiście. -''' powiedział z sarkazmem. Oj, no chodź tu! -powiedziałem głosno i wesoło, po czym przytuliłem mocno tego marudnego, bez poczucia humoru gada. Ten po chwili zastanowienia, także w pewnym sensie odwzajemnił uścisk, po czym ,przygwoździł Mnie do ziemi i zaczął obficie lizać. Krzyczałem, aby przestał, ale to nic nie dawało, a ludzie wokół Nas zaczeli się znów śmiać. Gdy po parunatstu liźnieciach wyczołgałem się spod Szczerbatka, otrzepałem się z lepiej śliny gada i zobaczyłem zbliżających się rodziców. Zrobiłem podobnie i wpadłem w obięcia ojca. Nareszcie ,będzie tak jak chciałem. Nikt się Mnie w końcu nie boi i mogę narmalnie żyć. Ojciec, coś tam mówił, ale byłem taki szczęśliwy, że nie słuchałem. Gdy tata, w końcu Mnie puścił, przytuliłem się do matki. Nigdy jeszcze nikt Mnie nie przytulał w ten sposób. Od małego to był szybki przytulas i ucieczka z pokoju i przy okazji kneblując okna i drzwi. Jak byłem mały to tego nie rozumiałem, ale potem, żyłem w ciągłym strachu i smutku, a teraz jest już dobrze. Kontem oka, widziałem, że ojciec głaszcze Szczerbatą Mordkę i coś tam mu mówił. Podszedłem do Nich i powiedziałem. Może teraz zapytam, skoro Mnie w końcu rozumiesz. Wtedy zapytałem, czy Szczerbatek mógłby z Nami zamieszkać? Ja tam się zgadzam, ale decyzja należy też do wioski. -zwrócił się do wioski. Wtedy wszyscy zaczeli kiwać głowami na tak, inni klaskać, a jeszcze inni to ,aż krzyczeli z radości. Ucieszyłem się i podłaskałem gada po pysku. No i właśnie wtedy wpadł Mi pomysł do głowy. Tato, mam do Ciebie sprawę... Ha, ha, ha, jak ja lubie przerywać w najlepszych momentach. O co zapyta Czkawka? Czy jego ojciec się zgodzi? Co będzie dalej? Dowiecie się jutro wieczorem. Narka. Wróciłam!!! Tak wiem co sobie myślicie: " Szczerbatek123kocham zaniedbałaś swój blog". A więc strasznie was przepraszam za to, ale najpierw dostałam bana na 2 tygodnie. Potem przez kolejny tydzień brak weny, a potem wyjazd rodzinny z którego wczoraj wróciłam. Napiszę więc teraz krótki next, a wy podacie Mi małe podpowiedzi na ciąg dalszy. Miłe komy i przydatne podpowiedzi dają większe szanse na nexty, więc dawać pomysły i lecimy z tym koksem! Tak synu? Może zawrzemy pokój ze smokami? Ale to przecież, bezduszne i bez listosne stworzenia! Z czego te dwa najgorsze stoją przed tobą -powiedziałem z uniesioną brwią No dobrze, dobrze. Skoro Nocna Furia nie jest tą Nocną Furią za jaką ją braliśmy, to może mylimy się też co do innych smoków. A więc słuchajcie. Od tej chwili na Berk obowiązuje pokój ze smokami. Jeżeli Mi nie zaatakujemi ich, to one nas też. Zgoda!!! No i gitara. To ja zajmuje sobie arenę! Narka! -powiedziałem i zacząłem biec w jej kierunku Czkawka, czekaj! Chcial Mnie powstrzymać, ale się Mu nie udało. Przykrość. No bo w końcu, po co nam arena, skoro nie zabijamy od minuty smoków? Wbiegłem do środka razem ze Szczerbatkiem i rozejrzałem się dookoła. To będzie idealne miejsce na Smoczą Akademie. Popatrzyłem jeszcze chwilę już miałem wychodzić, kiedy usłyszałem żałosny ryk z największej klatki. Niepewnie podszedlem do niej i podsłuchałem. '''Proszę, wypuście Mnie!! To Koszmar Pomocnik. Niepewnie, po chwili zastanowienia otworzyłem klatkę tego gada, po czym wypuściłem go na arenę. Ten z nieprzyjaznym nastawieniem wylazł i patrzył na Mnie, ale kiedy zobaczył Szczerbatka, ucieszył się jak dziecko. Szczerbatek! Błagam, kolego pomóż Mi! Spokojnie, to Czkawka. to dobry chłopak... i już opanowany smok. ' ' Hej. Nie musisz się już bać. Teraz panuje tu pokój ze smokami, więc jak chcesz możesz odlecieć do dziczy, albo... Albo co? ' ' Albo znajdziesz sobie jakiegoś jeźdźca. Hmmm, no dobrze. Zobaczymy, czy ktoś tu jest godzien, aby na Mnie latać. Świetnie! A więc teraz tylko znaleźć jeźdćów. I już chyba wiem, kto się do tego nada... Na dziś tyle. Tak, tak wiem, ze krótki, ale nie mam czasu, bo zaraz jadę do dziadka i muszę się szykować. Piszcie swoje pomysły, o czym mogę dalej pisać, bo mam chwilowo małą wenę. To od was zależy, kiedy następny next! Do zobacznia! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania